


That's My Omega

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Sam Winchester, Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam has always known he was Dean’s omega and his mate. It just seemed that Dean didn’t feel the same way about him. That was until another alpha showed interest in him.





	That's My Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Wincest Reverse Bang - 2019  
> Artist: darklittleheart96  
> https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/185879674230  
> Author: jl71  
> Beta: cillab42
> 
> Art Description: S14, mpreg!Sam (a/b/o), can go anywhere you want with this (the more kinky the better). I only ask for dominant top!Dean and ending where brothers will be happy together, plus I'd like only or mostly Sam!POV.

That’s My Omega

 

 

Dean turned away from the pool table to look over at the bar, wondering what was holding Sam up. Sam was only going to grab them two more beers and he had been gone a while. It wasn’t like the bartender was slammed so it shouldn’t have taken him this long to order the beers and walk back over with them. He caught sight of Sam and his eyes narrowed as he watched another alpha sniffing around him. He slammed down his empty beer bottle on the corner of the pool table and dropped his pool cue, not caring if it landed on the pool table or not. The only thing running through his mind was that another alpha was touching Sam and that Sam was his omega. His hackles were raised as he stalked over to the two, intent on putting the other alpha in his place. Whoever this alpha was, he had no right to sniff around what was his, and Sam was his. He growled as he approached them, catching the attention of two betas who quickly scurried off, not wanting to get caught in the middle of two alphas fighting over an omega.

Sam turned away from the alpha, trying to place some distance between himself and the one who had just scented him. He had just wanted to have a relaxing night, grab a beer or two, shoot a game of pool or at least watch Dean shoot pool and then turn in for the night. He had only walked up to the bar, intent on ordering two beers, one for him and the other for Dean when he had felt a hand touch his back. He hadn’t thought too much of the touch, he figured it had been an accident and focused his attention on the bartender. He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth to catch the bartender’s attention when the knothead alpha had pushed his way over to him, leaned in and scented him. He looked around the bar, wide-eyed, showing his dismay. That had never happened to him before. He had never been in a situation where an alpha had the gall to show such disrespect to an omega, claimed or otherwise. While he wasn’t actually claimed, he did feel like he belonged to an alpha, Dean. It was just that neither of them had ever acted on their feelings. Well, he hadn’t. He wasn’t too sure about Dean’s feelings, other than that Dean loved him - they were family. 

“Such a pretty omega,” the alpha growled low in his throat at Sam. 

“Ex . . . excuse me?” Sam managed to stutter out, too shocked by the alpha’s forwardness to say anything else.

“Hmm, very tall, but fertile,” the alpha said as he leaned in and scented along Sam’s neck.

“What the . . .” Sam managed as he took a step back and turned away from the alpha invading his space. The only alpha who had ever scented him was his brother Dean, and that had only happened after Dean had asked his permission years ago when he had first presented as an omega. Not even their father had ever scented him.

“You’ll look good hanging off my knot,” the alpha responded. “I’ll fill you right up, have you rounded with my pups. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” The alpha reached out and tried to run his fingers through Sam’s hair, only to be stopped by Sam.

Sam batted the alpha’s hand away. “I think you’ve got the wrong omega,” Sam replied, trying to move out of the alpha’s reach. 

“No, I don’t think so. I think it’s what you want, what you need,” the man sneered at Sam.

“I’m here with someone,” Sam shot back. “So, thanks, but no thanks.” He gave the alpha a tight smile and tried to walk away, but the alpha grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him.

“You may be here with someone, but you’re not claimed. That makes you fair game,” the alpha declared, still holding onto him.

Sam wrenched himself free of the alpha’s grasp and opened his mouth to protest, ready to tell the alpha to take his knot and shove it up his own ass when movement caught his eye. He looked up to see Dean making his way over to him. He felt relief flood through his body at seeing Dean. Dean wasn’t only an alpha, but his older brother, the one who would always come to his aid, if he needed it. Both Dean and their father knew he was an omega, but they had never treated him as some frail creature. Their father, John, had started training him from an early age to fight like an alpha and then Dean had stepped in to take over that training. Both of them had wanted to make sure that he could hold his own in a fight. They hadn’t wanted him to be some defenseless little bitch, and he wasn’t. Except at that moment, he had been so caught off guard that all he could do was hope Dean would rescue him. And, he hated himself for that. He tried to never let his biology rule over his intellect, but there he was waiting for an alpha, for Dean, to save him. He watched as Dean slammed down his empty beer bottle, dropped his pool cue on the pool table and stalked over to them.

With his upper lip curled into a sneer, Dean approached the alpha who had taken an interest in Sam. The alpha had scented Sam and touched him, which was not done in polite society. Sure they were at a bar, but that didn’t excuse the alpha’s inappropriate actions. He felt himself seething at that, possessiveness taking hold of him. “There a problem here?” Dean snarled, his look directed at Sam, but his words were meant for the alpha.

“Dean . . .” Sam uttered and felt his insides flutter at the way Dean was acting. Dean was acting like he had been offended by another alpha touching him, like Dean was his alpha. “I, uh . . .” his words died on his lips as he watched the alpha and Dean’s interaction. 

The alpha turned toward the voice that had interrupted his attempts at claiming the tall omega. He wore a cocky look on his face as he said, “Yeah, there is. You’re butting in where you don’t belong,” he responded with a snarl of his own trying to show his dominance to the interfering alpha. “So back the fuck off.”

“He doesn’t seem too interested in you,” Dean shot back. He glanced at Sam and saw him watching him, not the other alpha. He would have smirked at him, if he wasn’t in the middle of showing his dominance over Sam.

“We’re just getting to know each other, so take a hike. The omega is mine, fuck off and find yourself another omega to sniff around,” the alpha growled.

“That’s where you’re wrong, asshole. This omega,” Dean said as he placed a hand on Sam’s bicep, “is mine. So, you back the fuck off.” He turned his full attention to the alpha, his eyes flashing red in anger as his alpha side rose to the surface. 

“There’s no claiming bite on him,” the alpha said defiantly, still not willing to let go of the idea of trying to show his dominance over the omega in his sight. 

Sam watched the interaction between the alpha and Dean. Seeing the look of possessiveness on Dean’s face and hearing the jealous tone in his voice, had him feeling heat pool in his belly. He wanted to bare his neck to Dean right there in front of everyone. He fought against that urge and focused his attention just on Dean. If Dean got into a fight with the alpha, he wanted to be able to come to his aid, even though he knew Dean was more than capable of kicking this other alpha’s ass along with anyone else in the bar. But, he wasn’t about to leave Dean’s side, leave him unprotected in a fight. Dean was an alpha, and he might be an omega, but with all his training, he was more than able to kick an alpha’s ass. Hell, he had been hunting and killing supernatural creatures since his teens. 

Dean growled low in his throat, clearly issuing a warning to the other alpha. “Not all omegas need a claiming bite to be claimed. He’s mine, so back the fuck off. I’m not gonna tell you again,” Dean said from behind clenched teeth. Dropping his hand from Sam’s arm, he took a step forward, positioning himself between Sam and the other alpha. He curled his hands into fits, ready to throw a punch if the alpha didn’t back down and leave. He was itching to beat the alpha to a pulp for his blatant disregard of Sam’s autonomy. While he had always thought of Sam as his, he had never have scented Sam without his permission. That was how omegas had been treated twenty or thirty years ago, like a possession. While Sam was an omega, he was free to do as he pleased and he respected that, or at least tried to.   

The alpha shifted his eyes from Dean to Sam and then back again. Seeing how possessive this alpha was toward the tall omega, he decided to back off, he curled his upper lip into a snarl, “He’s not worth getting into a fight over,” he hissed at Dean. “You can have the bitch,” he said as he turned and stalked off toward a group of betas and omegas. 

 

 

Dean turned to regard Sam, looking him up and down. He could see why the alpha had taken an interest in Sam; he was a good-looking omega, tall, physically fit with slanted hazel eyes and shaggy chestnut brown hair. And right now, only he knew that when Sam smiled, his cheeks were indented by dimples. He licked his lips and then forced himself to look at a fixed point over Sam’s shoulder. He could feel the desire for Sam rising in him and he wasn’t about to put that on Sam. He shoved his hands into his jeans and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. “So, ah, are you alright? Did he, ah, did he do anything to you? Did he upset you?” 

“No,” Sam replied with a tight smile, he was still rattled from the alpha touching and scenting him. He eyed Dean, saw how his normally sparkling mischievous green eyes were darkened in anger and his plump lips were set in a thin line. He could feel how on edge Dean was and he didn’t want to add to it. “He just caught me off guard. I’m fine.” He brought his hands up and ran his fingers through his hair, something he did when he was nervous or uncertain about something. Right now he was both; nervous about telling Dean what the alpha had done, what he said, and uncertain about how Dean would react. He dropped his hands to his sides and looked down.

Dean’s head snapped up and he looked at Sam. “Sam . . .” Dean started and then stopped. He knew Sam wasn’t telling him everything. He had seen the alpha touch Sam, scent him. The urge to punch the alpha bubbled up and he forced himself to tamp it down. He could feel Sam’s uncertainty at willingly telling him what the alpha had said, admitting what the alpha had done to him. He knew Sam was feeding off of his anger. He took a deep breath, held it for a count of ten and then let it out. “Sam, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?” He watched Sam for a moment, waiting for Sam to say something. When Sam didn’t, he shook his head. “I won’t judge.” He shifted so he could look over at the other alpha and then turned to look at Sam. “I didn’t ruin things for you, did I? I mean, did you want to . . .” He couldn’t get the words past his lips, did you want to mate with that alpha? Did you want the alpha’s knot in your ass? Why would you want him when you could have me?

Sam’s head snapped up. “What?” he asked in disbelief. Shaking his head, “No, no, I don’t . . .” He stopped speaking. How could he tell Dean that the alpha he wanted was standing right in front of him? How could he tell Dean that he wanted to bare his neck to Dean, to offer his submission and be claimed by Dean? How could he tell Dean that he wanted to call Dean his alpha, that he had wanted that since he had presented as an omega. From the day he realized the difference between himself and Dean, he had wanted to belong to Dean. If he was honest with himself, he had wanted to belong to Dean long before he had presented. The desire to roll over and submit to Dean had lessened when their dad had slipped him the suppressants, but it had never fully gone away. It was always there, lurking just underneath his skin. It was like an itch he could never really scratch.   

Dean just looked at Sam and then shook his head. He felt relief run through his body at hearing Sam’s words, that Sam hadn’t wanted that other alpha. He rubbed at the back of his neck, not knowing what to do next. With a wide smile on his face, he breathed a sigh of relief. “So, do you want to get out of here, head back to the bunker for the night?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Sam said as he looked around the bar. The alpha that had accosted him had paired off with another omega. He was hit with a jolt of sadness. He shook his head and sighed, he wasn’t sure why he felt sadness at seeing that, an omega clearly being pursued by an alpha for mating. He realized that he wanted that, he wanted to be pursued. He wanted to be mated. He forced himself to push those thoughts aside. It was clear to him that Dean didn’t want him in that way. He couldn’t remember a time when Dean had even mentioned wanting to mate with a beta or an omega. Quietly he followed Dean out to the Impala, took his seat and leaned his head against the window, cooling off his overheated skin. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Led Zeppelin’s  _ Fool In the Rain _ streaming from the speakers and his heart clenched when the words penetrated his thoughts.      

_ Oh, baby _

_ Well there's a light in your eye that keeps shining _

_ Like a star that can't wait for night _

_ I hate to think I been blinded baby _

_ Why can't I see you tonight? _

_ And the warmth of your smile starts a burning _

_ And the thrill of your touch give me fright _

_ And I'm shaking so much, really yearning _

_ Why don't you show up and make it alright, yeah? _

_ It's alright right _

He wished that Dean would see him, realize what he had sitting right next to him, his mate. But, there was no way Dean wanted him, because Dean had never made a move to claim him. He wanted to reach over and turn the music off, not wanting to hear anymore of the lyrics, but he couldn’t. Dean would question why he had one that, and he didn’t want to hash out his feelings, so he sat in silence, with his heart breaking.

Dean pulled the Impala into the garage, cut the engine and sat with his head resting against the headrest. He heard the passenger’s door open and close and watched as Sam left the garage, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He dragged his hands down his face, trying to wipe away his frustration. He wished he knew what Sam wanted. He knew what he wanted, he wanted to claim Sam as his own. He didn’t care that Sam was his younger brother. It was rare, but not unheard of for an older alpha sibling to claim their younger omega sibling as their mate. He wanted that, he wanted to mate with Sam, claim him. With a heavy sigh, he pushed open his door, got out and slammed the door shut. He winced at his forcefulness. “Sorry, Baby,” he muttered and ran a hand lovingly along the door before he turned and made his way into the bunker’s main living area. He debated on whether or not to go after Sam or to leave him alone. The decision to leave Sam alone won out; Sam had left him alone, clearly showing him that he didn’t want his company any longer for the night. He made his way to the kitchen, intent on grabbing a beer and then heading to his room for the night when he stopped short at seeing Sam leaning against the counter, two beers out in front of him.

Sam stood in the kitchen, his hands clutching the counter. He had grabbed two beers with the idea of offering one to Dean and suggesting that they unwind from earlier by watching a movie, even if Dean picked something starring Clint Eastwood, he’d happily watch it if it meant spending more time with Dean. He wanted to be Dean’s. He wanted to be Dean’s omega, be mated and claimed by him. He wanted to be bred by Dean and carry his pups. That thought had him beginning to produce slick. He looked up when he heard movement to see Dean standing in the doorway. “Dean,” he breathed out and then blushed at his predicament. He watched as Dean sniffed the air and his blush deepened and his desire for Dean intensified. “I . . . I can explain,” he stuttered out and then clamped his mouth shut when he heard Dean growl. 

 

 

Dean’s nose twitched as he sniffed the air. The scent of an aroused omega hung heavy in the air and he growled at Sam. Sam was aroused, producing slick. He felt his heartbeat quicken at that thought and he took a few steps forward. He looked at Sam and licked his lips. This was his chance. Before he even had time to second guess himself, the words tumbled out of his mouth. “You’re aroused,” he said as he leveled a heated look at Sam. “You wanna be claimed, don’t you?” He watched as Sam shook his head. “You wanna be claimed by me?” Dean asked in a low voice as he walked over to Sam and stood less than a foot away from him. He wouldn’t do anything unless Sam said yes. 

Sam felt his mouth go dry, and his words were stuck in his throat. All he could do was nod his head yes in answer to Dean’s questions. He heard Dean’s whiskey smooth voice speaking to him, ‘Gotta tell me what you want here, Sammy. Not gonna do anything unless you tell me,’ and hearing that had him forming words. “Dean, please . . . please claim me,” he said in a near whisper as he closed his eyes, too afraid to see Dean’s reaction to his admission of what he so desperately wanted. 

Dean growled in response and moved to blanket Sam’s body with his own. He wasn’t willing to let Sam out of his sight now that he knew what Sam wanted. Sam wanted him. Sam wanted to be claimed by him. With those thoughts spinning in his mind, he leaned in and sniffed at Sam, scenting his arousal.

His heartbeat quickened when he felt Dean crowding him against the counter. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Dean’s solid form pressed up against him. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as Dean rubbed his hard cock against his ass. He huffed in satisfaction when Dean scented him. 

“All I could think about when that other alpha was touching you, was that he was touching what was mine. My mind was screaming that’s my omega,” Dean confessed and then bucked his hips against Sam’s ass. “I’m going to bend you over, claim you and breed you. When I’m done you’ll know who you belong to,” Dean growled into Sam’s ear. He placed a soft kiss to the area right below Sam’s earlobe and then breathed in Sam’s sweet scent of vanilla and sugar. “Been dreaming of this since you presented as an omega, hell even before. I just never wanted to force you. Wanted it to be your decision,” Dean stated. 

Sam whimpered at hearing Dean’s words. He wasn’t a virgin, he had slept with a handful of betas, but he had never allowed an alpha to touch him. It had never seemed right to let an alpha touch him, to knot him if that alpha wasn’t Dean. This felt right, giving himself to Dean, allowing Dean to claim him. He opened his eyes and turned to face Dean. He looked into Dean’s green eyes and then gasped when they turned red, Dean’s alpha side coming out in full force and he felt more slick trickling from his body. 

Dean reached up, tangled his hands in Sam’s soft hair and dragged him down into a needy kiss. He heard Sam’s startled gasp as he intensified the kiss, his tongue snaking into Sam’s mouth to tangle with Sam’s. He sucked on Sam’s tongue and then pulled back, nipped at Sam’s bottom lip before he broke their kiss, leaving them both panting, their chest heaving as they tried to regain control over their bodies. He reached out, grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him along, leading them to his bedroom.

Sam stumbled along behind Dean. He was too caught up in his thoughts, Dean wanted him, Dean was about to claim him, mate with him, to realize that he had been led down the hallway to Dean’s room. He hesitated in the doorway, unsure of what to do now that he had admitted his desire for Dean. He watched as Dean reached out for him, not moving toward him and he realized that Dean was letting him make the choice to actually enter his room. Once he did, there would be no turning back. With a shaking hand, he extended his arm and placed his hand in Dean’s. He felt Dean pull at him and he went willinging into Dean’s arms.   

“Have you ever . . . have you ever been with an alpha?” Dean asked as he placed a hand at the back of Sam’s neck, pulling him closer to his body. He needed Sam with him, his body touching Sam’s and he wouldn't be satisfied until they were naked and wrapped up in each other’s limbs.

“N . . . no,” Sam stammered. “Never . . . never been with a . . . never been knotted,” Sam whispered and felt his face flush in embarrassment. He was a thirty-six year old omega who had never been with an alpha, who had never been knotted. He gulped in air as his heartbeat quickened. He was sure Dean would laugh at him. To his surprise, Dean gave him a sweet smile and then kissed him. 

He felt Dean’s hands on his shoulders and then trail along his arms until they were resting on his hips. He bit his bottom lip as Dean’s hands began to work his shirt out from the waistband of his pants and then slide up underneath. Dean’s fingers felt so warm against his skin. He gasped as Dean pushed his shirt up past his chest and then pulled it off. His breath hitched when Dean pulled his hands away and he looked at him in shock, wondering why Dean had stopped touching him only to realize that Dean was taking his own shirt off. He reached out to help Dean and he heard a soft chuckle escape Dean’s lips. As soon as Dean’s shirt was off, Dean reached for him and pulled him flush against his chest. 

“You’ve always been mine,” Dean murmured against Sam’s neck. 

“Yes,” Sam responded. “Yes, I’ve always been yours. I just never dared to hope that you wanted me. I just thought you saw me as your brother, nothing more,” he confessed and then rested his head against Dean’s shoulder, breathing in Dean’s scent of motor oil and gun oil mixed with the earthy smell of musk that was Dean. “Alpha,” he whispered and closed his eyes.

“Say it again,” Dean husked out. “I need to hear you say it again.”

“Alpha, my alpha,” Sam responded to Dean’s request.

“My omega, my mate,” Dean replied and then let his hands begin to work Sam’s pants open and down his long legs. He helped Sam kick off his shoes and socks and step out of his pants before he did the same. He let his eyes rove over Sam’s body, taking in his fill of the expanse of naked flesh before him. They had seen each other in various states of undress, living together their entire lives, there was no way they hadn’t, but this was a heady sensation, seeing Sam this way right before he claimed him.

Dean fought back the urge to claim Sam right then and there as they stood naked looking at each other. As much as he wanted to sink his teeth into Sam’s soft flesh, to lay his claim on his mate, he wanted to wait until they were tied together, his knot fully sheathed in Sam’s body. He groaned at the thought and watched as Sam lifted his eyes to look at him. He pulled Sam to him for another kiss, feeling their naked, warm flesh rubbing against each other. “On the bed, present yourself for me,” he said in a heated voice. 

Sam scrambled to fulfill Dean’s request. He climbed onto the bed, settling himself in the middle of it on all fours with his ass in the air. He shivered when he felt the bed dip with Dean’s added weight. He gasped when he felt Dean’s hands on his thighs, nudging his legs further apart. 

“I’ve got you. Gonna make this good for you. I love you,” Dean murmured as he ran his hands down Sam’s back. “I won’t do anything to hurt you,” he said as he pressed his lips to the small of Sam’s back. “Just relax,” he said as the fingers of his right hand delved between Sam’s legs. His fingers circled around Sam’s hard cock and he began to fist him as he brought his left hand to Sam’s ass. He made sure to pleasure Sam as he began to work a finger into Sam’s slick hole. 

Sam moaned when he felt Dean’s hands on his body, one jacking his cock while the other began to work him open. He had to lock his arms in order to not fall forward from Dean’s touches. “Please,” he groaned as Dean’s finger breached him. He wanted, needed more than just one finger. He was wet, so wet for Dean, and he could feel his slick running down his thighs. “Already wet for you,” he breathed out and tried to buck his hips so he could take more of Dean’s finger into his hole. 

“Not yet, gotta work you open,” Dean hissed as he pushed a second finger into Sam’s tight hole. 

Sam keened when Dean added a second finger and began to stretch him open by scissoring his fingers. He let his head drop between his shoulders, resting his chin against his chest. His mouth hung open as he panted, enjoying Dean’s prep of his body. He felt a third finger join the others and he moaned in response. “I’m ready. Dean, please,” he begged when a fourth finger joined the others.

Dean ignored Sam’s words as he worked his fingers in and out of Sam’s body. He might be wet for him, his body producing slick to ease his cock inside, but Sam had never been with an alpha, he had never taken a knot. He wouldn’t take Sam without doing everything he could to make it as painless and enjoyable as possible for Sam when he knotted him. When he was sure that Sam could take four of his fingers without resistance, he pulled them out, lined up his throbbing cock and slowly pushed in.

“Oh . . . God . . . Dean,” Sam cried out when Dean breached him. He felt Dean’s pelvis press against his ass and Dean’s cock splitting him open. His mouth hung open and he panted as his body adjusted to take Dean’s cock into it. He felt Dean’s hands on him, one on his hip and the other rubbing soothing circles along his spine. 

“Tell me when,” Dean said softly, not daring to move until Sam was ready. 

Sam’s eyes were squeezed shut and his hands clutched at the bed sheet, waiting for the initial shock of taking Dean’s cock into his body to subside. Finally he opened his eyes and nodded his head. When Dean didn’t move, he realized that Dean hadn’t seen him nod his head. “Dean,” he responded and waited for Dean to move.

Hearing Sam’s voice had Dean moving, slowly he rolled his hips, not wanting to hurt Sam. When he heard soft moans escaping from Sam’s lips, he started to move faster, pulling out and thrusting back in.

Sam felt Dean’s hands on his hips, holding him up in the typical breeding position. He moaned as Dean began to thrust into him, increasing his pace. He heard Dean’s grunts as he slammed into him and he groaned as Dean hit his prostate sending shooting sparks of pleasure throughout his body. He felt Dean’s hands leave his hips, trailing up to his shoulders and then he was being pulled up onto his knees, his thighs bracketing Deans as he was fully seating in Dean’s lap. He let his head fall back against Dean’s shoulder as his eyes rolled in his head. His mouth hung open slackly as he was impaled on Dean’s cock. 

He couldn’t wait until his knot was in Sam to bite, he had to claim his mate now. “Gonna claim you,” Dean murmured into Sam’s ear.

 

 

 

Sam nodded his head in response to Dean’s words. He felt Dean’s lips kissing along his skin until they reached the junction where his neck and shoulder met. His eyes opened wide when he felt Dean’s teeth sink into his tender flesh, breaking the skin and claiming him as Dean’s mated omega. “Yes,” he manage to hiss out through the pain of his claiming bite and then felt Dean’s tongue lap over his broken skin.

Dean’s thrusts increased as he felt his knot begin to expand. He guided Sam back down onto his hands and knees with the knowledge that it would be easier for Sam to take his knot for the first time in this position. He felt his knot catch on Sam’s rim as he rutted against him, pushing and pulling until Sam’s body allowed him entrance. He gave a guttural groan as he pushed his knot past Sam’s already stretched rim, tying them together.

A shocked cry escaped his lips when he felt Dean’s knot forcing its way into his body. His back arched and he came, screaming Dean’s name. He closed his eyes as his vision blurred and his arms give out as Dean hit his prostate again. Vaguely he heard Dean’s voice whispering to him, “I’ve got you, my omega, my mate’, and he nodded in agreement as Dean’s hot come filled him.

When he came back to himself, he found that Dean had maneuvered them onto their sides and had covered them with a blanket. He went to move, to shift so he could look at Dean, and hissed in pain. 

“Don’t try to move, we’re still tied together,” Dean explained as he wrapped an arm tightly around Sam and pulled him so Sam was resting flush against his chest. “How do you feel, are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Dean asked tenderly as he nosed at Sam’s neck. Sam smelled of him and he hummed in satisfaction.

Craning his neck so he could look at Dean, Sam smiled in contentment. He had finally been claimed by Dean. Dean was his alpha, and they were mated. He finally had everything he had wished for all those years ago. “I’m good, happy.”

“My mate,” Dean responded as he placed a hand over Sam’s heart, feeling its rapid beating. “I love you,” he whispered before he captured Sam’s lips in a scorching kiss.

When they broke apart, Sam was panting from the need for oxygen, but manage to breathe out, “Mate.” When his breathing returned to normal he looked over his shoulder and smiled a blinding, dimpled smile. “I love you,” he said and then settled into Dean’s arms.

 

 

Three months later:

“Sammy,” Dean called out as he placed the takeout bag onto the counter. He smiled at that familiar spot, the one where they had finally confessed their desires for each other. He heard movement and turned to see Sam making his way into the kitchen and over to him. He closed the distance between them, wanting to make it easier on his pregnant mate. 

Hearing Dean’s voice calling to him, Sam set aside the book he had been reading and hoisted himself up from the couch. He made his way toward the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, a smile on his face. Dean had stopped on his way home from his job as a mechanic to get him dinner. He knew what was in that bag on the counter; a salad. He craved greens almost as much as he craved sweets, specifically pie. He figured it was the combination of this being their pup that had him craving the healthy with the not so healthy food he ate now. 

He smiled when he felt Dean’s hands resting on the swell of his belly, rubbing protectively over their pup he was carrying. He leaned into Dean’s touch and stole a kiss from his mate. After finding out that he was pregnant, he had stopped hunting. With a pup on the way, he wasn’t willing to tempt fate by going out to try and kill supernatural creatures. He had taken on the role of a researcher instead, one hunters could reach out to for help in killing things that went bump in the night. 

When he had told Dean that he was carrying their first pup, Dean had beamed with pride. Without having to say a word to Dean about his fears of something happening to Dean on a hunt, Dean had pulled himself out of the family business, choosing to open up his own auto body shop where he specialized in the restoration of classic cars. The business was thriving, and Dean had two other employees who worked for him, handling the repairs to the newer cars that were brought in to them. He handled the paperwork for Dean, ordering the needed parts, payroll, paying their vendors and scheduling appointments for the cars that Dean solely worked on.   

“Go sit,” Dean said as he pulled away from Sam and walked back over to the food as Sam shuffled to the kitchen table, pulled out his chair and gingerly lowered himself down.

He watched as Dean tossed down the pageboy cap he had taken to wearing on the counter and began to unpack the food, pulling out his sub first. He gave a smile at seeing Dean pull out the large clear plastic container of salad and then licked his lips when Dean pulled out two pieces of apple pie, each nestled in their own clear plastic containers. 

“Hungry?” Dean asked as he carried the salad and one of the pies over to the table, placing them in front on Sam. 

Sam looked up at Dean, a soft smile on his face. “Always,” he said as Dean leaned in for a kiss. 

“Good, dig in,” Dean responded as he crossed to the frig and pulled it open to retrieve two bottles of water. “Need anything else?” he asked and waited for Sam to shake his head no before letting the door close. “How was your day?” Dean asked as he placed the drinks on the table, grabbed his sub and pie and sat down across from Sam.

“Good, I did some research for a hunter out in Wyoming. Seems he’d come across a Rougarou and had no idea what it was or how to kill it,” Sam explained as he lifted his fork to his lips.

Dean quirked an eyebrow up in surprise. “Thing’s a little lost, since they’re usually found in Louisiana.”

With a chuckle Sam said, “Yeah, that’s why he was stumped.” He took another bite of his salad and looked over at Dean. “So, how was your day?”

“Good, I finally got my hands on that 1941 Pontiac Streamliner. Mr. Shuman stopped in and said he was ready to sell her to me. She’s in sorry condition, but I think I can restore her to her former glory,” Dean said with a wide smile.

Sam looked into Dean’s sparkling green and he felt himself thrum with happiness. His mate, he thought to himself. He had been claimed by Dean, and bore his claiming mark proudly. He was happily mated to his alpha mate with a pup on the way. He had everything he could have ever wanted. Life was good. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Fool In the Rain - Songwriters: John Paul Jones / Jimmy Page / Robert Plant  
> Fool in the Rain lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc


End file.
